Amore perduto
by Somaendure
Summary: Ezio's absence worries Cristina. Her frustration runs deep until he surprises her with a suspicious explanation that leaves both in a locked embrace.
1. Chapter 1

The weather tonight is unusually cold, which is enough to send shivers down your spine. This spring has been somewhat warmer than usual in Florence, and because of this multiple blossom trees have been flourishing ever so violently, fluttering onto the gravel beneath them, creating an illusion that it's incredibly identical to a rare snow fell covered path. However, the empowering sight of flooded blossoms is a much more beautiful and blissful replaced view. A simple-minded yet enjoyable view reminds Ezio of his beloved Cristina. Soft tangled locks wrapped between his fingers while trading misty-eyed contact, starring lovingly into her deep brown eyes booms an everlasting desire for a caressed embrace. Her Florentine beauty blooms confidently each passing day. Although Ezio's father and elder brother, Federico, disapprove of his nightly visits to Cristina, he still manages to sneakily slip away from the Auditore residence, and into the Vespucci household. Cristina, against her father's wishes, deliberately leaves her bedroom window open for her long missed love to climb in. However, an unusual turn of events left Cristina confused and ponder on why Ezio wasn't present for the past six warm spring nights. Missing one night was just passed off as a need for space or a busy schedule that was just an accidental mistake for not reminding each other, and she usually would sleep it off. Nevertheless, a brief thought on what could have been the reason quickly escalated into something that would make Cristina's heart sink. Maybe she was exaggerating, but the absence of Ezio for so long without explanation ripped a hole in her chest. What if Ezio had been forbidden to see her ever again? Or maybe he was involved in a silly antic with Federico which resulted a fatality?

"No...It can't be!'

The nagging image of Ezio hurt in some way lingers enough that it's almost painful to concentrate. The cold air floods into Cristina's medium sized room, where she lay in a fragile fetus position upon her unkempt queen sized bed. Ezio's absence of his warm touch of the fingertips around Cristina's neck tugs at her heartstrings. Hours pass, descending into late evening. Cristina slumps herself beside her window, looking out upon a quiet moonlit Florence. A gloomy moonlight beams down onto the left side of her face, shadowing it in some way. Undoubtedly, the night is chilly enough to leave you shaking, but leaves a surreal touch to its presence. Drifting off ever so slowly, her eyelids heavy and sore from constant fixture upon Florence, Cristina is suddenly awakened from a whisper so soft she can't figure if it was her imagination or not.

"Cristina...It's me."

Her vision is blurry and her mind hazy from the disturbance mid sleep, she can't tell if she's still dreaming.

"Cristina…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina rubs her tired eyes with the edge of her palms. Her vision clears instantly, yet her thoughts are bemused. She re positions her entire body, turning her waist in motion with her head looking behind herself, to be completely bewildered yet stunned.

"Ezio?..."

Standing silently in the darkness of her room, the man who has been absent for what feels like forever is now peacefully glancing at Cristina, contemplating at how he's going to explain himself.

"Cristina, mi dispiace. My father wouldn't let me leave, I..." He begins with an ache in his voice.

Ezio trails off with a somber look creeping in his eyes, not knowing how to describe what he feels. Cristina saunters over to him. "Ho capito, Ezio. I was worried. But you're here now" she whispers, with desperation empathizing each word. She grasps his face in her hands.

"I didn't mean to leave you, I-"

Ezio's words are cut short by the sensitive quake of smooth lips set upon his. His form melts in her cold fingertips, still grasping each side of his temple delicately. Ezio's hands instinctively wrap around her waist. The cold air shreds through the room rapidly, and the kiss is broken short caused by Ezio's realization that his innocent lover's skin is ice cold and pale.

"You're cold! Why aren't you asleep in bed?" Concern raised in his voice.

"I was waiting for you."

Ezio can't help but force a sympathetic grin. The sight of moonlight reflecting off her irises is so enchanting to him.

"il mio amore" he whispers through another kiss; this time long and passionate.

He takes her into his arms, cradling every inch of her. A hard and long passionate kiss consumes them both in desire and something almost like poison.

"Portami via" Cristina sighs lovingly, trying to make it audible enough between breathless kisses.

Cristina's tamed hair bleeds throughout Ezio's fingertips, leaving a ticklish feeling that sends him a sensual chuckle. His hands guide her movement, slowly trailing up from her waist to gently placing his hands tenderly on her shoulders. Cristina's ever so gentle fingers grasp Ezio's windswept hair, ruffled by his constant pulling on and pushing off of his hood. Her fingers linger throughout his sleek mane, while Ezio plants delicate smooches under her jaw line, encouraging her to quiver between each sensitive touch. Ezio is abruptly interrupted by Cristina's efforts at undoing his pearl white blouse, fingers clawing beneath, scratching at his skin almost.

"ti sono mancato?" Mumbling with a cheeky smirk.

"Indeed" Affection enduring off her honesty.

Without hesitation, Ezio removes his blouse, chucking it to a darkened corner of the room carelessly. Kissing presumes adroitly as Cristina's hands trace his lean body. Before she can continue, Ezio's hands benevolently remove her night dress, slipping from her shoulders to the wooden floor below.

"Oh, Ezio"

They form into a tight embrace, exchanging body heat, skin to skin. Ezio's hand placed behind her back and the other firmly holding the back of her head lead her to fall backwards gracefully onto the bed. The sheets are cold and thin, but that doesn't faze them. They fall asleep locked in each other's arms and wake up that way. Ezio watches Cristina's slowly rising chest. She is still asleep, as it is early dawn and Ezio is used to awakening early, anyway. Ezio tries to readjust himself out of bed, but is disturbed when Cristina arouse from her pillow. Ezio slumps over at the end of the bed, still thinking of how he is going to explain why his father doesn't want him to visit her any further. His expression is arduous, and almost jumps when Cristina taps his shoulder and chants "good morning" into his ear.

"Buongiorno, il mio amore". He returns in a loving manner.  
>"Why were you gone, Ezio?" Suspicion evident through her shaky words.<br>"My father had forbidden me to see you." Cracking in his throat, eyes unable to meet hers behind him.  
>"Why?"<br>"I...I don't know." He trails off "I can't say."

Cristina is left feeling abandoned by her attempt and her frustration runs deep when she gradually lifts herself off the bed, putting on her night dress that was left untouched on the floor from last night. Ezio eyes her movements slyly and his heart pounds fast when his gaze briefly catches her embitter glare. He puts on his trousers, leaving his blouse on the side of the bed.

"Mi dispiace, Cristina. I don't know how to explain this." Cautiously wandering towards Cristina.

_How am I going to explain this to her? I can't. I don't want her to get hurt. No, she must know. She must understand that I am an Assassin..._

Cristina hushes him by yet another simple peck upon his lips.

"Shh…I understand."

"You do?"

He can't tell whether she's fooling him or trying to change subject.

"We'll talk about it later. You can come with me to the market and then maybe we can walk and talk about it elsewhere. I don't want to risk my father overhearing." She whispers to him in a raspy tone.

He grabs her face into his hands and nods. His emotions are overpowering he can't imagine her being hurt. So, he blurts out the only thing wondering in his mind at that current moment.

"I'll love you forever."

"Ti amerò per sempre." She repeats huskily with a tug at her lips, a sincere look in her eyes.

He holds her close in a tight embrace, face buried into the edge of her neck, peacefully rocking her in his arms.

**Thank you for reading! **

Italian translations:  
>mi dispiace = i'm sorry<br>Ho capito = i understand  
>il mio amore = my love<p>

Portami via= take me away

ti sono mancato= did you miss me?

Buongiorno, il mio amore= Good morning, my love

Ti amerò per sempre = i will love you forever


End file.
